This device (ELECTROWAVE) makes use or the speed, motion and weight of wave waters to produce a steady and uninterrupted supply of electricity. It uses a base which is well anchored to the ocean floor so that the devise is maintained in a secure position except for upward and downward motion. The devise is maintained at levels corresponding to the levels of the rising and falling tides by a devise which will be referred to as a “Surface Finder.” Maintaining a constant positioning of the ElectroWave enable it to better capitalize on the random motions of the surf. Also the devise is constructed primarily of plastics, fiberglass and other materials that can better withstand the caustic effects of ocean water.